


NSFW fanfic oneshots

by Simpingforlife



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alley Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Beta Lumity, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Biting, Bondage, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, Maid/Mistress, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Luz Noceda, Trans Character, Trans Luz Noceda, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpingforlife/pseuds/Simpingforlife
Summary: Smut fanfiction with characters of the owl houseIf you have suggestions tell me then I will write itOpened Requests
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 72
Kudos: 191





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> (If I spell something wrong while writing please tell me then I correct myself)

Hi everyone! So I want to try writing NSFW fanfic about The owl house. It can be with any characters you like. I prefer avoid writing dark fics but I can always try. Of course you can request me writing canon and beta characters (like beta amity/beta luz). I will update chapters once a week and have fun with your suggestions.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wants to try something new with Luz
> 
> request from InGuestCauseIForgotmyUsernameonHere

Amity and Luz were dating for four years. They went on several dates and adventures that they lost count of them.  
They even had sex and their first time was sweet and innocent. Now Amity wants to try something more intense, so she texted Luz.

'Hey Luz maybe we could do some fun in bed today?'

Now Amity was waiting for Luz to respond to her. She was waiting about 2-3 minutes when she heard her scroll. 

'I see someone is desperate today. What do you have in mind?'

'I'm not desperate! I just really want to try something new with you'

'So what do you want to try?'

'I want you to be rough and dominant. I really want you to hurt me in a good way'

'Damn Amity I didn't know you have a thing for a pain'

'I just want to know if I like it and now I'm home alone, so do you want to do it?'

'Sure thing querida, I will be there after dinner'

'Great I will wait for you, love you'

'I love you too'

And with that Amity was left with her own imagination. She went to take a quick bath and dress in something comfortable.  
'I should prepare before Luz come' And she started looking for thing that would be useful for her.

TIME SKIP

Luz was on her way to Amity's home. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She feels just like the first time when they had sex.  
Luz wasn't new to that kind of thing, she read a lot of smut fanfiction in her life so it shouldn't be that hard.  
She just have to act rough to her girlfriend but at the same time make sure to not hurt her.  
And Luz was thinking what she has to remember like: safeword, aftercare and what would she do to satisfy Amity's fantasies.  
Luz could see Blight's mansion and felt so excited that she jogged to the door. She knocked three times on them and patiently waited.  
The doors open up and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Amity.

"Hola carino" said Luz while doing a pose to look cool.

"Hi Luz, come in. Oh and I already prepared thing in my bedroom" said Amity before she closed the door. "Do you want to drink something before we start?"

"No thank you, maybe later"  
They went to bedroom, Luz closed the door and saw that on Amity's desk were prepared things for their little fun.

"Strip down" said Luz, looking at her girlfriend with lust in her eyes.  
Amity obeyed her and slowly started taking her clothes off. When she was done, Luz passionately kissed her on lips.  
Luz bite down on her girlfriend's bottom lip to get her tongue inside her mouth. This action was making Amity moan.  
They were fighting with their tongues but Luz was winning.  
They stoped kissing to absorb air.

"Lay on the bed. Hands up"

Amity did as she was ordered. It could be seen that she was nervous but was quiet. Luz took the rope from desk and straddled the green haired witch. She tied her hands to the bed frame.  
Chocolate brown eyes stared intensely into golden ones.

"There are some rules for tonight Amity, so listen carefully."

Amity nodded her head to show Luz that she understand. 

"Rule number one, you are not to speak unless spoken to. If you break this rule, you will be punished."  
Latina said while caressing her cheeks.

"Rule number two, you will obey every order I give you, or you will be punished."  
She moved her hands, now touching Amity's shoulders. She came closer to her ear and said.  
" And rule number three is if you want me to stop, the safe word is 'red'. Do you understand?"  
Amity shaky nodded.  
"Good Girl! So let's begin our fun"

Luz peck her on her lips and it was quickly followed by another and another one. It was quickly turned into passionate kiss. Luz really love those sweet lips and she could kiss them all night but she don't want to leave Amity waiting.  
She moved to Amity's neck, sucking and biting to make hickeys on her neck and collarbone. Amity was moaning and gasping at the sensation.  
While her mouth was busy, she played with Amity's breasts. She decide to move little down with her fun and was sucking, licking and occasionally biting on her partner pink nipples.  
Amity couldn't take it anymore. The sensation was making her crazy and she was craving for more.  
"L-luz, please-"  
"A-mi-ty" she said with disappointed in her voice. "Do you know what you just did?"  
"Luz, I-"  
"You broke our rule number one. Now there gonna be consequences of your actions."  
Luz grabbed Amity's nipples and twist them painfully. Amity yelped and start tearin up. Luz stoped with her punishment because she saw tears in her girlfriend's eyes and got scared that she hurted her.  
Luz caress hers partner cheeks  
"Was it too much?" asked Luz breaking her act of a disappointed dom.

"No no, it's okay. I like what you did"

"Oh! Okay then" she kissed her gently. "Are you ready for more?" Luz asked when she touched her thigh. Amity said "Yes " and nodded quickly to not disappoint her lover.  
Luz smiled at her and moved between her legs.  
"Damn, Amity you're such a slut. All this touching and you're already wet?"  
Luz touched her slit with her middle finger. Amity shiver at the touch and tried to hide her ashamed face. Luz was brushing her fingers against hers swollen, burning clit.  
Amity was breathing heavily and she cried out when Luz went inside her. She was thrusting in-and-out, never slowing down and brushed her thumb on clit to see Amity spasm.  
Green haired witch could feel a knot in her lower part of body. Luz sensing that Amity is close, took her fingers out from her vagina.

"Luz! W-why did you stoped?"  
"Oh Amity, Amity, Amity. You repeat your mistake again"  
"Please Luz, I just want to cum"  
"I know baby but rules are rules. So pick a number between 1 to 10"  
"Ehh...6 ?"  
Luz only smiled and untied Amity's hands. The Mint haired girl wasn't expecting that. Luz saw the curious look from her girlfriend and decide to tell her what shes gonna do.

"Be a good girl and lay on your knees and hands with your ass up"  
The realization hit her and she obeyed. When she was in position, Luz touched Amity's back to let her know she gonna start.  
She raised her hand and spanked her on her ass cheeks. Amity whimpered and felt another one and another. She kinda liked this punishment and was eager for more.  
Luz spanked her ass again and again. Amity's cheeks were red.

"Do you want to continue our fun"  
"Mhh p-please Luz"

In this doggy position,Luz started touching Amity's pussy and her breast. She was thrusting two fingers in-and-out from Amity's wet and hot pussy. Her other hand was pinching her nipples.  
Amity at this point was moaning and hissing from pleasure. Luz's fingers were hitting the right places inside her that Amity could feel the knot reappearing again.  
Amity hid her face in the sheets to drown out her moans. Luz from behind start kissing and biting Amity's shoulders and neck. Suddenly Amity jolted and she felt her juices spread all over Luz's hand.  
Amity collapse on bed and pant deeply. Latina looked at Amity who was still recovering from her high while she sucked on her fingers.

Seeing that Amity was too tired to continue, she decide to let her rest. She lay down next to her and cuddle her. Luz kissed her sweetly on her lips and they went to sleep early today.


	3. Uncontrollable urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity deals with her heat
> 
> request from Cheesywheel

(Luz and Amity are 16 here)

Luz was in her abomination classroom, doing her notes like everyone else in this room. Teacher was explaining important ingredients to build abomination but Luz wasn't paying attention.  
Lately she saw that Amity was acting weird around her. She was avoiding her and she seem really nervous around her. Right now Amity is sitting as far as possible from Luz.  
'Did I do something wrong to make her angry? I don't know what I did but I will talk to her after class'  
The rest of the class Luz was thinking about her green haired friend. The bell rang and broke Luz from her trance.  
She stand up from her desk and she went to her friend to talk about their issue but Amity saw that Luz was going to her, so she run away.  
Luz really wanted to talk to her but she lose her in the crowd. The rest of the day Luz couldn't find the green haired witch, so she decide to find her in her secret room in library.

In the library Luz went to the romance section and pull out the right book from shelf. She went inside and closed the entrance. When she turn around she saw Amity.  
"Luz what are you doing here?" asked Amity. She was really nervous being alone with her crush with no way to run away.  
"Okay Amity tell me, did I do something to make you angry?"  
"What? Me angry? Why would I be angry ? "  
"Well you been actin weird around me and avoiding me. Why are you acting like this?"  
"Ehh... That's kinda complicated and I don't know if you understand what is going on with me"  
"Please Amity tell me what is going on"  
"Okay I will tell you." Amity prepared herself for the talk. "Witches body changes drastically at some point, like mentally and physically.  
We feel strong emotions to some people and sometimes we need to relieve our urges. I don't know how humans are bulid but witches have both reproductive organs. "  
"OH.. So it's like puberty. So tell me, in what ways witches relieve themselves?"  
"By having s-sex with someone they really like" Amity stuttered "And my problem is that the person I like, it's you" Her face was really red.  
She was preparing herself to get reject or even worse, called gross but it never came. 

Luz cupped her face and kissed her on her lips. It was a simple kiss that turn quickly to passionate one.  
Amity decide to be a little bold and took her hands under Luz's shirt.  
Amity pushed Luz on her desk and started kissing her neck. Luz letting her head roll back, fully exposing her neck for Amity.  
Green haired witch was leaving a trail of hickeys on neck. Luz was whimpering when suddenly she felt something touching her inner thigh. 

Amity couldn't control herself and took Luz's shirt and bra off. A witch was met with two perky and beautiful tits.  
She took one in her mouth meanwhile playing with the other one. She was biting and sucking so she could hear Luz's moaning and hissing from pleaser.  
She took the other nipple to her mouth and did the same thing. Amity stopped sucking Luz's breasts and in her eyes was only hunger for more. 

Luz didn't want to be the only one undress so she took Amity's clothes off.  
Amity was wearing a simple black lingere but her underwear was quickly thrown away. Luz couldn't take her eyes off Amity's body. She was slim and fit.  
When Luz looked down, she saw Amity's cock, who was standing firm and proud. Amity felt embarrassment that her crush was seeing her naked.  
"Your so beautiful Amity" Luz said to boost her confidence and then kissed her on her lips. She moved her kisses down to her jaw, neck and later to her collarbone.  
Luz was moving her hands on Amity's hips and decide to move them a little down. She touched Amity's dick. She was stroking up and down the length gently.

Amity was moaning weakly from sensation. These action was making her crazy, so she took Luz's pants and underwear off in one motion. She saw how wet Luz was and she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Are you ready?" she asked and Luz only nodded her head as a 'yes'. She took her member and teased the girl's entrance. When the girl decide that her dick is wet enough, she pushed herself into Luz.  
Luz lets out a choked squeak as her walls were parted by rock hard member. Amity began to rock her hips, sliding her dick in and out. Luz's moaning and whimpering was making Amity go faster.  
"Ahh Amity~" Luz grabed Amity's hair and slightly pulled on them. Amity kissed Luz to drown her moaning. She was thrusting her member into Luz, hitting her sensitive places.  
They could feel their orgasms building up. 

Amity thrust into Luz even faster and harder. Luz made a choked scream when she came. Amity came after Luz, filling her with load of her hot, wet cum. They stayed in this position huffing tiredly.  
Amity pulled herself out from Luz, letting her cum drip down her lover legs. She took Luz to her cushions to cuddle with her. She took a blanket and wrapped it around them.  
"I love you" Amity said.  
"I love you too" said Luz and pecked her on her lips.

They closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Amity's desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz works as a maid in Blights manor and one day when she is alone with Amity, something happends
> 
> request from FrenchAce

(Everything is happening in human realm and Amity and Luz are 18 in this fic) 

Working as a maid in a rich family house was tiring.  
Waking up very early, cleaning the manor, cooking, doing laundry and making sure that everything in the house is looking good for Blights standarts.  
Luz was working in their house for a year now and even made friends with twins, called Edric and Emira.  
But Luz saw that the Blights youngest daughter, Amity wasn't the kindest person in this house.  
She usually ignores Luz and she always has resting 'bitch' face when talking to her. But Luz saw how Amity is looking at her body when she thinks she doesn't see her.  
And Amity was acting like that since Luz started working as a maid.

One day the Blights parents left manor for their business trip and they would be gone for a week.  
Emira and Edric were old enough to move out from their parents house, so Luz was left with Amity.  
As usually Luz woke up at 6 am, ate breakfast, dressed into her black maid outfit and went to work. It was around 7 when she was in the manor.  
All that Luz had to do today was to make food for Amity, do laundry and clean house if it dirty.  
Luz made breakfast for Amity which it was a sandwich with ham and cheese and left it on the kitchen counter.  
Next on her to-do list was laundry, so went to the bathroom and loaded the washing machine with dirty clothes.  
Next thing that Luz had to do was vacuum the house. And it took a long time to do it because the manor was huge.  
When Luz was done with her task, Amity was already in the kitchen, finishing her breakfast.  
When she finished her sandwitch, she went to her room to do her homework. Today it was sunday so she could do whatever she wants in her house. 

Amity was on her way to her room when she saw Luz bending down to take laundry. She couldn't take her eyes of her.  
Amity thought that Luz looks hot in her outfit and she couldn't take it anymore.  
She decide to do something with her feelings but she only could stare at the girl. Luz sensing that someone is behind her, she turn around and saw Amity. 

"Good mormimg Miss Blight" Luz said with her characteristic smile.

"Good morning Luz. Could I have a word with you in my room when your done with laundry?" Amity said with her neutral face.

"Yes, of course. I will come to your room, Miss"

When Amity got her answer she went to her room. However, Luz was stressed and was thinking what she could do wrong. She didn't want to lose her job.  
Luz took care of the laundry and went to Amity's room. She knocked on the door and waited for signal to come in.  
When she heared a small 'come in' ,she open the door and went inside. Amity was sitting infront of her desk, propably reading some kind of book.

"You want to speak to me, Miss"

"Yes, I want to give you a proposition" Amity got up from her chair and locked the door. "Of course you can always say no but I would be very disappointed" As she said it she touched Luz's shoulders.

"And what is the proposition, Miss. Blight?"

"For a long time liked you and I'm curious how would you taste like"  
Luz couldn't believe what she just heared. 'Amity Blight likes me? The same rich girl that is cold and mean to everyone? And she wants to taste me?  
I mean no one would say no to Amity or her siblings. They are hot and everyone wants to date them but if I say no to Amity then I could get fired.'

"So are you in or not?" she said, cupping Luz face

"I-I'm in Miss. Blight" Luz stutterd her answer.  
Amity smiled at Luz and kissed her. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and Luz slowly was melting into this. She really enjoyed that kind of attention but Amity stoped and smirked at her.

"There is nothing to be scared. I don't bite, unless you want me to do" Amity teasingly said.  
Luz blushed and didn't respond so Amity took her to sit down on her bed.  
"So listen closely Luz, I want for both of us to enjoy our time and I want you to address me as your mistress. Do you understand" she caressed her hand on Luz's cheek.  
"Y-yes, I understand mistress" 

Amity smiled and pecked Luz on her lips and then down to her neck. Luz really enjoyed all of this so she eagerly touched Amity on her waist. Amity reached for a zipper and pulled it down to undress Luz.  
Luz helped taking her cloths off and she was left with her underwear. Amity kissed her and reached to take her bra off. She stopped and looked at her body. Luz was slim and fit.  
Her breasts were small but Amity didn't mind it. She admired how good Luz was looking. She leaned down and licked her nipple while playing with the other.  
Luz was making a small noises and she could feel how wet she was down there. Amity was sucking and biting and when she was done she moved to the other boob to do the same.

Amity stoped sucking with a 'pop' and started trailing kisses down her abdomen. When she reached Luz's underwear she looked up to see if Luz was ok with taking them off.  
She only saw how red Luz's face was and lust in her eyes. So she took her underwear and saw how wet Luz was. 

"I see someone is excited today, huh?"

Luz didn't answer because she was too embarrassed, so Amity pushed her completely on bed and trailed kisses on her thigh. Luz only made sound, something like a gasp and a squeak.  
Amity with each kiss was closer to slit and the intoxicated smell was making her crazy. She didn't need to wait so she licked her entrance. These slow licks made Luz shiver.  
Amity was so excited so she speed up. She was exploring everything with her tongue and if she touched the right place then she was met with moans.  
Amity decide to concentrate on the clit while she thrust her middle and ring finger in and out. Luz couldn't control herself and put her hands on Amity's head. Amity didn't mind what Luz just did, so she just thrust harder.  
Luz could feel a burning knot in her abdomen. She griped harder on Amity's hair and.

"P-please mistress don't stop" She was so lost in her feelings that she was begging her mistress for more and to never stop.

Amity could feel Luz's walls clench on her fingers, so she speed up her thrusting and sucking. Luz pulled Amity's face even closer to her vagina and come on her face and covering her with her juices.  
They were both panting deeply but Amity wasn't done with their fun. She quickly took all her clothes off and looked at Luz who was still recovering from her orgasm. Amity cupped her lover face.

"Lu-lu~, were not done yet" Amity smiled at her and then gently kissed her. " I want you to eat my pussy out, can you do it?"

Luz gulped loudly and nodded her head. "Please mistress, I really want to please you" Luz begged and went on her knees infront of Amity. Amity grabed Luz's hair and pulled to her wet slit.  
Luz immediately started licking and trying her best to please her mistress. She really quickly found a way to make her lover good. In few minutes Amity felt her orgasm coming so she stared moving her hips.  
Luz was holding Amity's legs to not get hit in the face.

"Fuck! I'm so close" she moan. Her tight grip never left Luz's head. She was panting from pleaser and moan her lover name. She tense up and came hard on Luz's face. They pulled out from each other and sat down on bed.  
Amity cupped Luz's face and kissed her. They were too exhausted so they lay down to cuddle and went to sleep.


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity teases Luz at her work (maid luz noceda/mistress amity blight)

Amity laid with Luz on her bed. Today Blights parents were coming from their business trip, so both of them were enjoying their free time by cuddling.   
In Blights absent, they helped each other with tasks as cleaning manor or cooking and sometimes they just enjoyed themselfs in bedroom.  
Last night they were playing video games and who loses then that person had to wear a vibrator inside them all day.   
Luz lost in that game and the next day she gonna have to wear a vibrator inside her. So now she just waits while spooning Amity. 

It's only around 7 am and Luz have to get ready to welcome Amity's parents and then do her job. Luz tried to not wake up Amity but when she tried to stand up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked down and saw Amity mumbling something like 'don't go' or 'stay'. 

" Querida, I have to be ready before your parents show up here" Luz said gently with her smile and the only thing that Amity did, was to sit down, hug her lover and traile kisses on her neck and face.  
Luz giggled and kissed Amity on her lips. Before Amity could melt into kiss, Luz pulled away and took her clothes to dress up. But before she could go to bathroom, she was stoped by Amity.

"Don't you forget about something" Amity said with a smirk.

"About what?" Luz tried to play dumb to avoid her dare from last night.

"About our bet, silly " Amity stand up, reached for a small vibrator and handed it to Luz.

Luz thought that she can't run from this and went to bathroom. She brushed her teeth, cleaned her face and dressed.  
But before she left bathroom she put vibrator in her vagina and made sure that she is comfortable with it. Now ready, she left bathroom and went to kitchen to make breakfast.  
Luz was making sandwiches for her and Amity but stoped when she felt hands around her waist. Amity laid her chin on Luz's shoulder and stayed like that. Luz went back to making breakfast and thought how much Amity changed in just week.  
She still can't believe that cold and mean Amity Blight is just a big nerd who loves cuddles and kisses. She always act dominat and serious but when she's alone with Luz she only crave a physical touch and love from her lover.

Suddenly she felt a slow vibrations inside her and she squeaked. She glared at Amity but she was met with a stupid smirk. Luz gave Amity her sandwiches and went to sit down and eat.  
Luz had a small problem with eating because of the vibrator. She glance at Amity and saw that she was minding her own business, like she doesn't know what she's doing to Luz.  
And Luz know, that it's gonna be a long day for her.

TIME SKIP

At around noon, the Blights manor was cleaned. Luz quickly vacuumed house and made sure that dust wasn't visible. She was stressed a little bit because Mr. and Mrs. Blights could arrive at any moment.  
And slow vibrations from that toy never stopped. While doing laundry, she could feel vibrator speeding up a little bit and then going down to the slowest setting. Luz was starting to feel irritated because she really want to relieve herself.

When she was done with her task she heared a car pulling infront the manor. So she quickly made sure she looks clean and went to welcome Blights. At the door she saw Amity welcoming her parents and asking how was their business trip.  
When she saw Luz she put the vibrator setting at the max to see how her lover would react. Luz was hit with so much power that she had to bite her tongue to not yelp. She straightened her back and tried to act normal.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Blight. I hope business trip was successful" she barely said it and was praying that she doesn't look weird. 

"Good to see you too Miss Noceda. I hope that you took care of the mansion when we were gone" Mr Alador looked at her with an uninteresting look while saying.

"Of corse I did everything that I was asked" she was feeling a little bit lightheaded and now she really them to leave.

"Good, You can be dismissed for now" They left and Luz was left with Amity. 

"Oh I hate you so much for this" she said through her teeth.  
Amity only giggled and pecked Luz on her lips. Luz was standing there for a moment when she felt vibrator moving in slow motion again and realize that she was left alone. 

She relaxed her body for a moment and went to kitchen to prepared dinner. While doing her job she could feel that Amity was staring at her. Sometimes Luz would jump at the sudden movement of the toy.  
And at the moment vibrator didn't slowed down. She could feel her orgasm coming, so to not scream she bite her fist. When she came she heared snicker from Amity and she tried to not glare st her. She went back to her work.   
The toy stoped to the lowest setting and Luz could relax.

In an hour dinner was ready and Luz started serving food to Blights family. She put plates with food infront Amity's parents and then to Amity.   
While doing that Amity turn up vibrator( but not to the highest setting) and whatched as Luz tried to calm herself. When Luz was done she quickly left dining room and was hiding in the staff room.  
The sensation was making her crazy and she came again. Luz pant from exhaustion so she went to the nearest sink and cleaned her face with cold water. In the mirror she saw how red her cheeks are.

Suddenly she heared knock on the door and went to open it. At the entrance was Amity standing with a gentle smile. She went inside the staff room and closed the door. 

"How are you feeling" Amity said while cubbing Luz's face. 

"Honestly, very exhausted" Luz huffed.

Then Amity grabed a pilot to vibrator and turn it off, so Luz could rest. Amity pulled Luz to her room and locked her door. Luz want to ask her why she pulled them to Amity's room but stoped when she felt a passionate kiss on her lips.  
So she let herself melt into kiss. They were kissing for a moment but they had to pull away from each other. 

" My parents are gonna be busy with their work so we have time to spend together" 

"Soooo, do you want to cuddle?"

"Yes, please" 

"Okay but before that, can I take off that vibrator" 

"Sure Luz, You can leave it in my bathroom" Amity giggle as Luz run to bathroom to get herself clean.   
When she came back she was greeted with Amity laying on her bed and waiting for her lover. She pat her bed telling Luz to lay down with her. Luz did that and was immediately wrapped in a hug.  
She hugged back and for a long day she could finally relax in her lover hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You still can request me any thing about any characters of the owl house. It can be even beta lumity or other ships. The next chapter will be next week :)


	6. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz distracts Amity in her class and Luz gets a punishment

Amity is very happy to share a class with her girlfriend. She loves doing projects with Luz or helping her with subject.   
Sometimes Luz will pass a note, trying to talk to Amity and then the green haired witch loses focus in school. There was one time were Amity nearly got caught by teacher.  
And today Luz was bugging Amity by trying to talk about Azura. Amity would really like to talk about her favorite book but she had to focus on her subject. 

Amity loses focus for a moment and of course teacher had to ask her a question. Amity tried to answer, hoping that she answer right. Teacher only smiled and went back to his lecture.  
Now Amity was angry at Luz and she was thinking what to do to Luz after school. She really wants to teach her girlfriend a small lesson.

TIME SKIP 

Luz invite Amity to the owl house for a small sleepover. And now Amity was going there. She even thought about punishment for Luz.   
Nothing hard or something but to tell Luz to not disturb her in class.

Amity could see silhouette of the house and before she could prepare herself, she saw that Hooty was already waiting for her.   
With his annoying voice he started talking to Amity and she had to calm herselft to not hit that stupid bird.

"Hiya Amityyyyyy, I heared that you and Luz are gonna have a sleepover. Can I comeeeee" he said while turning around his head and before Amity could asnwer his question, the door suddenly open up and Amity saw Luz.

"Hooty! I told you that this sleepover is only with me and Amity" Luz said to stop the bird.

"But Luzzzzzzz, you never invite me to your sleepovers"

"Sorry Hooty , maybe next time"

"Fine..." Hooty finally shut up and both girls went to Luz's bedroom.

"So today we are alone. Eda and King went somewhere and propably they will come tomorrow" 

"Oh, that great because I want to teach you something" Amity said smirking at Luz.

"Oooooo, please tell me what it is" Luz said while jumping up and down like a happy child.

"Oh I will show you" Amity pulled Luz's shirt and kissed her. Luz wasn't expecting that but she kissed back. The kiss quickly deepenin as Amity pushed her tongue forward, running it along Luz's bottom lip.   
Luz let her explore her mouth and made small moans while kissing. Amity put her hands under Luz's shirt while Luz's hands were settled on her girlfriend waist.

When both felt that they need air, they pulled away and gasped for air. 

"I nearly got caught by teacher because of you. What would you say about a small punishment?" 

Luz was suprised by this side of her girlfriend but went along with this. 

"What kind of punishment do you have in mind" Luz smirked, knowing what gonna happend.

"You will see" Amity trailed kisses on Luz neck, leaving small purple marks. In some spots she would bite to hear Luz's gasps. She took off her hoody and unhook the bra strap.  
For a moment she admire Luz's tits. They weren't big but Amity didn't mind it. She pushed Luz on her bed and straddle her. She put her hands on each breast and played with them.   
She was slowly massaging them. She saw that Luz was fighting with herself to not moan, so she pinch her nipples and heared a surprised hiss. 

Satisfied with her work, she went between her legs and took the rest of Luz's clothes off. Amity saw how soaked Luz was and touched her slit. Slowly with her fingers, she was massaging her.

"Hey baby, How long can you last with me touching you like this?" Amity slowly thrust her fingers in her girlfriend. teasingly 

"Eee...m-maybe 30 minutes" Luz moaned softly. Amity only nodded and focused on Luz's pussy. 

In her slow rhythm she was touching, thrusting and sometimes licking her. Occasionally rubbing Luz's clit and whatching as Luz shivered. And propably 10 minutes later Luz started whimpering.  
Amity's touching wasn't enough to please her. Luz tried to move her hips to feel Amity's fingers better but Amity quickly stoped her by holding her hips. Luz was begging Amity to let her come but Amity wasn't listening to her.

More minutes passed and Amity still wasn't listening to her girlfriend. Luz was whimpering and occasionally moaning. She really want to relase her orgasm. There could be seen tears in her eyes and she started begging even more.  
The burning sensation was making her crazy that she was muttering some words.

"Please A-amity, I will be a good girl and I wont distract you in class. P-please, pretty please!" 

Amity started liking dominating Luz like this and would listen even more to her pleas but seeing how desperate Luz was, she decide to finally end her punishment. 

Amity started fingering faster and decide to suck on the clit. Luz made a suprised gasp and within few seconds she could feel her orgasm.   
With all her strength, she wrapped her legs around Amity's head and finally came while moaning loudly. 

Luz quickly recovered from her high and released Amity. This experience was so intense that Luz's legs were shaking. They both were tired, so Amity laid down next to Luz and wrapped her hands around her.  
Amity kisses Luz's forehead and let her sleep. Luz cuddled to Amity's neck and let herself rest.


	7. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets jealous over Amity 
> 
> Futa/Trans Luz x Amity

"What would you want to order" a barista who works at the local coffee shop, asked.

"Two iced coffees please" Amity smiled at the barista and gave them money. Luz saw how this employee was nervous while talking to Amity but she ignored it. Maybe it was their first day or something, Luz thought and went back to look at her instagram page.   
Few minutes later Amity came back to their table with drinks. She took her seat and handed iced coffee to her girlfriend. Luz thanked her and she was about to take a sip when she saw something written on Amity's drink. Amity saw her girlfriend's expresion and decide to mess with her.

"I think that lovely barista was flirting with me and they even gave me their number" with a teasing tone Amity drink her coffee and acted like she doesn't see how slowly Luz got furious.,  
Luz was jealous and angry but she controled herself to not make a scene. They drink their coffees. Amity quickly changed the subject to her school projected. Luz added few ideas that might help her.  
Luz couldn't stop feeling jealous over Amity. She wants to show that Amity is hers and quickly found a way to do this.

They finished their drinks and left the building. Luz decide to take a shortcut so she took Amity's hand and went to an empty alley. When they were far away from being heared, Luz slammed Amity to the wall and possessively kiss her.   
Amity was surprised at Luz's behavior but kissed her back. Amity put her hands on Luz's waist and deepen their kiss. There wasn't space between them so Amity could feel something poking her thight.

Luz broke the kiss and told Amity that she is only hers and that she will deal personally with people flirting with her. Before Amity could say something, Luz quickly undress her and trailed small kisses at her neck.   
This dominant side was making Amity excited and she could feel how wet she was. Luz left few marks on her neck which made Amity moan. 

Luz couldn't wait anymore so she took her pants and boxers off. Amity saw Luz's cock who was standing pround and ready for actions. The precum was visible on the tip and Amity mentally prepared herself for what will happend next.  
Luz teased Amity's entrance with the tip. Amity trembles at the feeling of Luz's cock slowly pushing inside her with no resistance.

"Ahh~ Fuck L-luz" Amity's walls clenched around her dick which made Luz moan. Luz griped Amity's hips and started moving. 

"agh.. fuck" Luz mutter under her breath. She was thrusting into her girlfriend and neither of them gave a fuck to be quiet. The alleyway was filled by the sound of skin slapping and moans.  
Luz's moves grew animalistic. Amity gripped a handful of Luz's hair and slammed her lips against hers. Both women's tongues were fighting for dominance in which Amity was winning. 

Before Luz could win over they had to pull away. They both could feel their orgasms coming. Luz's thrusts became sloppy and their sweat was rolling down their bodies and faces.  
Luz gritted her teeth and she could feel herself getting closer. Amity's needy moans were helping her. They both felt lightheaded and tired but eager to reach their climaxs.

Few lasts thrust and Luz came inside Amity. A loud moan filled the alleyway after Amity came at the same time as Luz. Luz filled Amity's womb with her hot cum. 

They stayed in this position before Luz pull out from Amity. Her cum drip down Amity's legs. They looked at eachother and shared a sweet kiss. 

They quickly dress up and left the alley. Luz helped Amity walk because her legs were too tired to do this alone and went to their shared house to rest.   
Both Amity and Luz discover that they really enjoyed this experience.

**Author's Note:**

> (If I spell something wrong while writing please tell me then I correct myself)


End file.
